Beyond The Horizon
by stephanieknowsallthechords
Summary: Beyond The Horizon. A new girl in school grabs Jasper's attention and he is determined to find out who she is. Little does he know that Edward is somehow connected to this mysterious human. Meanwhile the new girl has a task to complete and she intends to involve a little bit of violence. Rated M for language and adult themes. Enjoy!
1. Keeping Up Appearances

Beyond The Horizon.

Twilight

Paring: Jasper/Bella

Rating: M

**Keeping Up Appearances.**

Jasper POV

Waiting, waiting for my girl to come to me. Hanging with the Cullens is becoming harder and harder for me. Why are they all so happy all of the fucking time? I think the most annoying thing is that they have all found their mates and I haven't. Don't get me wrong, I am very thankful because the Cullens took me in and helped me control the 'monster' inside of me; I will be forever grateful, really I will. But I feel like a misfit with these people. I get the whole 'Everyone is Unique' but it has been difficult for me to keep up the facade these past months. I think it is ever since we moved to their residence in Forks; because something has changed, and I am not one for surprises. With the pixie and her mate, the mind reader, not telling me anything, I am starting to get slightly agitated.

Currently, I was in Edward's Volvo on the drive to school; I hated school. Carlisle insisted on keeping up appearances, meaning the only time we got out of the hellhole was when it was sunny outside, which was very little - I mean, we are in Forks! The only upside was knowing i didn't actually have to listen, as my future career did not depend on my grades, unlike the humans attending the school.

Entering the car park and opening my door I smelt a sweet perfume; cherries and... sex. I craved the scent, it was almost like I could not live without it. Where was this alluring smell coming from? I scanned the parking lot and my eyes were drawn to a pretty brunette stepping out of an old, red, 1953 Chevy. She was the approached by a guy in my English, Mike his name was. This Mike was asking if she was the new girl, no wonder I hadn't noticed her before, Mike then proceeding to lead the new girl into the building out of my sight.

I had not even spoken to the girl, but missed her when she entered the main door leading to the entrance hall. Emmett shook me from my inner musings when he asked if I was just going to sit in the Volvo all day. Reluctantly, I stood and followed the Cullens inside to separate off to our first lessons.

AN/ Very short, want to know what you think and where you want this story to lead. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Karley's Lighter

Beyond The Horizon.

Twilight

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Rating: M

**Disclaimer: All things recognizable belong to SM however if you do read something you don't recognize then I will take all the credit for that.**

Bella POV**  
**

Recently there have been a lot of changes in my life, but the most prominent would be losing my mother and stepfather. They said there would be no chance of finding the arsonist, but I promised myself I would find them - if not to rid the world of this evil, then for my own sanity.

Now I am living with my father in Forks, Washington and it is too different - I, myself, am not a fan of change. Do not think that I don't love my father, but I miss my mother so much. I grew up living with my mother, and now the only parent figure I have left doesn't even know me properly. I keep telling myself to give it time, that over the next few years I will get to know my Dad, but honestly I don't want to - I just want my mother back.

It has been two months since her passing and I can finally attempt to plaster a smile on my face and reassure people that I am okay. I did this for my father's sake, I knew he was getting worried about me and my 'zombie' state. I didn't eat, and every time I closed my eyes I pictured the charcoal covered remains of my family and my home. I knew that I now have a new family, but I still don't know how I feel about that.

It's not that I don't want to be with my father, to re-acquaint myself with him, but I am grief-stricken and I don't want to do anything anymore. I just am beginning to forget the whole point of life in general. I know Charlie is worried and is trying to get me out of the house, but I can't face the world yet - I am not ready.

But now is the time to put my big girl panties on. I need to be strong and I know that my Mum is up there watching over me every day. So now I am sending myself to school. If I ever want to find the monster that destroyed my life, I need to finish what is left of school and then go hunting.

You may think that I am stupid, but I have something I think can help me in my searching. At the scene I found a lighter. I knew if I handed it in nothing would be done about it so I have it with me and I am going to find who it belongs to. I have done some research on this lighter, because something about it seems out of the ordinary.

Karley's Lighter, a band in the 1960's made lighters for their fans. Only 200 were made and all sold to the public. You can recognize the lighter from the KL engraved on the side in a swirly font and a large print. The lighters were blue with a grey cap, unfortunately there are no pictures of the lighter as I could find no-one who actually has or knows someone who has a Karley's Lighter.

I am almost certain that this is the lighter. Everything matches the description, narrowing down my search. However, I have looked everywhere but I cannot find anyone with owning one of these rare and peculiar lighters. But I am not giving up. I will search until the day I die for this killer and I will give them a piece of my mind.

I stop thinking about my quest, and start thinking about my new school - I'm not the shy and quiet girl anymore. I think losing someone changes you, because right now I am out for revenge.

-BtH-

As I arrive at school I look at my surroundings, a large, worn-looking, brick building at front of the parking lot, and a few other, smaller buildings standing at the sides. The little car park was almost full and I had to awkwardly manoeuvre the truck carefully to slide into a spot. As I stepped out of my car a boy, about my age, came up to me.

"Hi you must be the new girl, right? Isabella? I'm Mike."

"Yes, I am Bella. It's nice to meet you Mike." Looking at Mike I could tell that he had been told to come and find me. Hopefully he could show me where to go - a little like my own private escort.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, if you follow me I will show you where to get your timetable," he replied. He seemed nice. At least I have a friend now - hopefully Mike is in some of my classes.

"Thank you, I was wondering how I was going to find my way around," I said, gratefully. Thank God I won't get lost on my first day.

Mike lead me inside to a reception area where a woman was sitting behind her too large desk in a too small room.

"Isabella?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Bella. Yes, I have come to collect my class list, please." I answered in an equally bored tone, moving schools sucks!

The woman handed me a piece of card with all of my classes on it:

Geography

English

Biology

LUNCH

Math

Media

Mike peered over my should at the timetable. "Cool, I am in all of your lessons except Media, but I will show you where it is, if you want?"

"Thank you, Mike. So where is Geography?"

We walked to the Geography department, talking as I tried to memorize the route. Mike was asking me why I moved and I told him that I had come to live with my Dad for a while. It was no secret that my Mum had died, but right now I didn't want to talk about it.

When we entered the class only half of the seats were filled, as the first bell had only just rang. I headed to the teacher and asked where I should sit, and he sat me in a spare seat near the back, next to the window. The door opened and more people walked in. One of them was walking towards me and he was DIVINE. I mean this man was hot, gorgeous and he smelled amazing. He sat down smoothly in the chair next to me and I had to stop myself from beaming. My mind was creating questions to ask the stranger and when I thought of questions about his family, my smile dropped remembering the fire and my family. I shook my head, as if to shake away my thoughts and deliberately tried concentrated when the teacher started talking.

**AN/ This one is a bit longer, hope you guys like this one a bit more. A big Thank You to my beta, Dracoloveslucy who has taken the time to go through these chapters and correct them. Reviews are greatly appreciated, Thank you for reading.**


	3. Geography Lesson

Beyond The Horizon.

Twilight

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Rating: M

* * *

**AN/ Thank You to my Beta Dracoloveslucy, for going through and making this fic better.**

**Disclaimer: All things recognizable belong to SM however if you do read something you don't recognize then I will take all the credit for that.**

* * *

Jasper POV

Whoever that woman is, she is fucking amazing - I know, I haven't even spoken to her yet. Damn, I need to get laid, her scent is driving me crazy. This lady, I wonder if she is my mate, she sure does have me whipped already and she hasn't even met my eye. I am feeling drawn to her, the only other person I have been drawn to was my sire, thank fuck I killed her a long time ago. Her name was Maria and she was a complete bitch, she built and army of newborns to forcefully take things that weren't hers to start with. Just thinking about her is enough for my inner major to rise. I needed to calm the fuck down, especially in a place full of humans.

On my way to my first class I realized that my girl had come this way too, I happily carried on walking to geography. I entered the room and saw that the new girl was occupying the chair next to mine, however my happy mood now over as I discovered how much male attention she was getting. Okay, so it is not that much of a surprise, this girl is a total knock out - but she is mine.

I sat down to feel a whirlwind of emotions; lust, happiness, curiosity, sadness, depression, hatred - then all the emotions were gone. To say I was confused was an understatement, she was so happy until I sat down, great just what I needed a mate who hated me.

Mr Woods was talking about coasts and our coursework, but me I was thinking about the lady sat beside me who I had yet to say a word to, I decided to rectify this problem.

"Hello, I am Jasper." I said hoping she would reply and not brush me off.

"Bella, new girl, I'm sure you have questions."

Well that reply was unexpected she was sarcastic in a sexy, bitchy kind of way and I loved it - but maybe I am slightly biased. "I just thought I would introduce myself seeing as we will be sat next to each other for the remainder of the year." I replied coyly, then I faced my book and started to write my unneeded notes.

I felt her intrigue and knew this time I'd get a smart arse reply, "Okay Jasper, seems as we are going to sit together why don't we get to know each other?" she answered with a bite in her words.

"You know you really shouldn't talk when sir is, especially not on your first day, Bella." I smirked.

She glared at me and all I could think was how arousing she looked when she glared, great... this is going to be a 'hard' day. Every now and again she would glare at me, but I could feel her amusement from the conversation, and I could feel her lust towards me, got to love being an empath.

**-BtH-**

Walking to English I could see Bella ahead with Mike, and I didn't like the flirty feelings he had towards my girl. At least I had someone to talk to in this lesson, as Rose and I were in the same class.

Walking into the room I saw Rose sat in her seat, on her own because no one seemed to interact with us, I can't really say that I cared, we were better off that way. Sitting down next to her she greeted me with a nod, I nodded back. Rose may not be one for much conversation and she may have a cold exterior, but I know Rose very well and we get along, most of the time her and Emmett are the only Cullens I can deal with.

Bella was sat next to Mike in this lesson, I was quite displeased about the fact that the human got to be with my mate, when I was sat the other side of the room. She caught my eye a few times and I could feel her creating questions to ask me when we next sat together, suddenly I couldn't wait for my next geography lesson.

**-BtH-**

Unfortunately Bella was not in my Biology, so I spent the hour thinking of her and worrying about her well being - Bella is ruing my bad ass reputation and she doesn't even know it. The class went painfully slow, which is weird because I swear time is meant to go fast for vampires.

Speaking of vampires how am I going to tell my mate that I am one? Okay, the game plan; I get to know her, we fall in love, I tell her and change her then we get away - preferably somewhere in Texas, maybe with my venom family.

And while I was thinking about Peter, I should probably call him and break the news, although I had and inkling that the little fucker already knew, with that 'knowing shit' thing he calls a gift. Personally I didn't think it was a gift, but I didn't say that to him - sure I can beat him in a fight, but Peter was very sensitive about me ridiculing his 'gift' and the prat would go in a mood for days, I swear sometimes he can be worse than Rose.

**-BtH-**

At the end of the school day I watched Bella get into her car and drive away, it actually hurt me to watch her leave - but what could I do she doesn't know what she means to me. I needed to tell her everything, this was killing me and I have only known her one day.

Maybe I should speak to someone about this, it is still a secret - unless Alice has seen something. But Dickward won't have a clue, I learnt how to keep mind readers out a long time ago.

I think Peter could help me out, I will call him - pretend to go on a hunt for some privacy. I walked toward the door and Emmett asked where I was going.

"Hunting," was my short reply and I ran to the forest, actually I am a bit peckish I will grab a bite. After dealing with my thirst I got out my cell.

"Hey Fucker, you got somethin' ya want to tell me?" Peter asked cockily, I already wanted to punch the prat.

"Alright so you've heard, and you probably know why I'm phoning you." I replied even though I love my brother he pisses me off all of the time.

"Yeah, just get to know the girl first, I already know it is gonna be fine - gift's being generous."

"Yeah, gift." I scoffed.

"Shut it you git, I helped ya didn't I. Anyway when are you coming to see me and the missus?" Peter asked, he is known to be a joker, and a prat. However if you know Peter properly, you know he cares and does help his family out.

"Well-" I started to say until he cut me off.

"Yeah you want me and Char to come down and see ya, and help out with that little woman o' yours." He said, his southern accent coming through strong.

"Sure."

"Okay we'll pack and set off, we should be there in about three days, we'll drive down to ya."

"Alright Fucker, tell Char I said hi." I spoke and ended the call, I was happy I had some of my real family around during the mate conquest. Although it may cause so uproar because Edward and Alice have never gotten on with Peter and Char - and the same for my venom family. Oh well, all is planned now, they will just have to deal with it, my plans sure aren't changin'.

* * *

**AN/  
**

**RECOMMENDATION****: The God And Goddess Of War - by Textcrazy2011 (rated M) this has got to be one of the best Jasper/Bella fics I have ever read. It has such an original story line and I re-read it all of the time. So if you like a bit of Jasper/Bella lovin' this is the right fic for you. Also if you guys have recommendations for me or want me to check out some of your stories leave me a PM or mention it in a review.**

**Thank You for all the love guys, it really means a lot. A special thank you to katandjasper for all of the advice, I am very grateful. Also thank you to everyone who followed, and favorited this fic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. This Sex Is On Fire

Beyond The Horizon.

Twilight

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Rating: M

* * *

**AN/ A huge round of applause to my beta, Dracoloveslucy for making this story good.**

**Disclaimer: All things recognizable belong to SM however, if you do read something you don't recognize then I will take all the credit for that.**

* * *

Bella POV

Now sat in English, I can't stop thinking about Jasper. I keep glancing over and catching his eye (completely by accident, of course) and I keep reliving our conversation in Geography. I don't really know what came over me, but for once I was sarcastic and flirty. I know I have only just met the guy but when I was speaking to him I felt I belonged- with Jasper I am a different person - the true me.

Part of me longed to be by his side, forever.

Bella, listen to yourself - you have spoken to the guy for all of 15 minutes and you're acting like you are in love with him. I need to get to know this guy, and sort out my emotions regarding him. I can just imagine us in the future; we look so content. I then think of sex with Jasper, definitely something I am interested in. I can imagine him filling me, and kissing me. Licking and biting my neck, then he would trail his hand down and - STOP! It was then I realized Mike was trying to grab my attention.

Focus Bella, pull it together you're in school. "Sorry Mike , what did you say?" Not that I really cared - I'd rather go back to thinking of Jasper ravishing me. I had to stifle a moan, I do not want Mike thinking I am into him - I do not need that drama.

"Oh, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to, maybe do something, with me at the weekend?" Aw, Mike was really cute when he stuttered - and very annoying.

"I will have to check with my Dad first. Are you going to invite any of your friends?" I asked, hoping he would understand I didn't want it to be just me and him.

"Yeah, um sure. I can ask Jess and Angela, give you some girls to talk to," he said, not bothering hiding his disappointment. I kind of felt bad, but in my head I knew exactly who I wanted to go on a date with.

"Okay, thanks Mike." I replied and ended what could have become a very awkward silence.

**-BtH-**

I walked to the teacher at the front of the room. He nodded and seated me next to another hot guy - okay not as good as Jasper, but I am still enjoying the view. Although, when I sat down he stuck up his nose and his lip curled in disgust. Well, I guess Jasper is the only good-looking gentleman I will find around here. Not a word was spoken between us, however I could feel his stare and it made the hairs on my neck stand upright. I felt like saying 'It is rude to stare', but he seemed really creepy. Minding my own business, trying to work with HIM looking at me the whole time, it was unnerving to say the least. And he didn't even have the courtesy to say hello. Well that is fine with me. But he can stick his rudeness where the sun doesn't shine, I am not a pushover and will not be treated like an inferior little girl! What a fucking twat, pompous, ignorant dickhead. Biology-twat (I will Christen him, since I don't know his name), stormed out of the class as soon as the bell began to ring. I would have been offended at his actions until I reminded myself I didn't give a damn.

**-BtH-**

At lunch I walked with Mike to the table his friends were sitting at. After I was introduced to everyone, I sat down next to some girls called Jessica and Angela. Jess seemed nice but I could tell that she didn't like the fact Mike was practically attached to my hip - no matter, because I am not interested anyway! Angela was very caring and friendly, we are already planning on going out sometime. However, Jess seemed less interested in our conversation when she found out I don't like shopping, so she turned back and started flirting with Mike.

"Hey Bella, do you want to go and buy lunch?" Angela asked.

"Yeah okay, thanks." I was glad someone was going to come with me because I can't see the canteen, and have no idea to get there. And if I didn't eat now I would starve in maths.

We arrived back at the table, and I was informed that Angela, Jess, Mike and Taylor were all in the same maths as me. I mean, if lunch was hilarious because the guys were running around having fun and making jokes - maths was going to be uproarious.

**-BtH-**

Angela and I walked into Maths. Again, I went to the front as usual, only to find that Angela's table was full - God knows who I will have to sit next to now. Mr Smith sat me on an empty table, but he did say that there will be people joining me. The teacher did try though, if Angela and I turn around we can still chat, which is good.

My hopes jump up when I see Jasper entering the room, and he is walking towards my table. Okay, turns out I won't need to speak to Angela if the sex God is joining me.

"Afternoon," he spoke.

I nodded in his direction. "Hi."

At that moment some of Jasper's friends, who sat with him at lunch joined us. Jasper took the seat next to me and the rest spread themselves around the table.

"Hi, you must be Bella, I'm Alice." Not trying to be bitchy or anything, but I am getting a bad feeling about this girl.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied, or lied - whichever you prefer.

Next to Alice was a huge guy and a pretty blonde to his left.

"I'm Emmett, and this is Rosalie." He said. I just nodded, as the blonde barbie doll was already shooting glares at me.

I decided to pay attention to the teacher this lesson; however it was hard to accomplish when sat next to Jasper. The teacher was talking about trigonometry, which I did in my last school - and am quite good at. I understand maths and I do get exceptional grades, therefore I could just daydream about Jasper for the remainder of the lesson. Or I could actually talk to him. Yeah, Bella, with his friends here, in this awkward silence - great idea, why didn't I think of it sooner?

I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were in deep discussion, and are sitting rather close to each other - maybe they're a couple. And Alice was scrawling frantically on a piece of paper. And Jasper, Jasper was looking at me - I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just wondering what you were thinkin' about darlin'." Ooh, where did that sexy, southern accent come from?

"Nothing." I answered, I am hardly going to tell him now, am I?

"Okay, so why'd you move here?" So Jasper wanted to get to know me, huh?

"I came to live with my Dad." I replied vaguely, feeling the sadness hit me.

"What happened to your Mum?" he asked. I don't want to make things awkward, but something tells me I can trust him. I never go back on my instincts.

"She died in a fire, with my step-dad." I said, willing myself not to start crying.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no idea-" Jasper started, but I didn't let him finish.

"You didn't know, it's fine." Okay, it's not fine, but I didn't want him to feel bad - especially when he hasn't done anything.

At that moment Rosalie looked up at me and she smiled. I don't know why - she can't of heard the conversation, surely. Jasper and I were speaking to each other quietly, so why the sudden change of mood? Then two things happened at once. The Warsaw fire alarm went off and Jasper grabbed my hand. I turned to face him. I didn't mind the hand holding - in fact I liked it, a lot. But all I kept seeing was my parent's ashes from the fire that killed them.

Everyone got up out of their seats, presumably to line up outside, away from the building. This could just be a drill or a prank, but with me being terrified of fires - needless to say I didn't care, I just need to get away from this building. The class started to pile outside the fire exit doors, but I was glued to the floor. Jasper met my eye, and I instantly felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"We need to go and line up outside, okay?"

I couldn't reply to his statement, so I nodded. My hand was still clasped in his, and his golden gaze was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

**AN/ Hi everybody, thank you for sticking with this fic. Let me know what you think. And thanks again for everyone who has reviewed, f****avorited, and followed, I appreciate it! Updates might be a bit slower, as I am on Holiday in Ireland! Big shout out to all of my Irish readers.**


	5. Pretty and Cocky

Beyond The Horizon.

Twilight

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Rating: M

* * *

**AN/ You guys are awesome. Okay I haven't been online in like a week, I've had no WiFi! No idea how I have survived this long without internet, I'm going through withdrawal. Anyway, I got online and saw all the love I was getting and I had the biggest smile plastered on my face and I want to thank each person who is reading my fic. I love you guys! And a huge thanks to my amazing beta Dracoloveslucy for making this story worth reading.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Also to NatalieLynn, my idea for the burnt bodies was that Renee's house was secluded in the countryside. So no one else knew there was a fire until Bella got home, this gave her the chance to get the lighter too. Sorry for the confusion, I hope this clears things up. And about the bodies, if they are her mums and step-dad's, I'm sorry they are their bodies, but don't worry all will make sense soon...**

* * *

******Disclaimer: All things recognizable belong to SM however if you do read something you don't recognize then I will take all the credit for that.**

* * *

Jasper POV

Well, shit! Okay, now holding an unconscious Bella in my arms and worrying like crazy. What can I do? Everyone else is going outside, lining up for the fire drill. It is a drill; I can't smell the smoke from a fire.

I turned to Emmett and Rose. "What should I do?" Rose just shrugged, very helpful - thanks Rose.

"Just take her to the school nurse," Alice suggested, and honestly it was not a bad idea.

**-BtH-**

I walked with my Bella in my arms, taking her to the nurse. "Oh, dear what happened here?" she asked.

"Fainted when the fire alarm went off," I replied. What more could I say?

"Okay, are you a friend?" I nodded. "Alright, what is her name?"

Shit. I knew her name was Bella, but I didn't know her last name. "Bella, she's new."

"Ah, okay let me just look on my system for new students." She must have understood. After tapping quietly on the keys, she turned to me and said, "Isabella Swan." I just nodded again, surprised I didn't even know my mate's full name. I had begun panicking beyond belief at Bella's state, and this nurse wasn't really helping.

I looked down at Bella to see her eyelids fluttering open. She looked into my eyes, somewhat nervous emotions bubbling inside of her. Gently, I stood her on her feet, but she swayed a little. As my arms were still wrapped around her hips incase she felt faint again, I was able to keep her easily upright. I was glad because I really didn't want to let her go.

"Bella, do you want me to get you a chair?" She smiled and shook her head. That meant I could have her in my arms for longer. The nurse seemed to watch the encounter with a pensive smile on her otherwise stern features.

"I would suggest you eat fruit or a biscuit, something like that, and relax for a while until you feel better. I can write you a note to get you out of class for a while, and..." the nurse looked toward me.

"Jasper." I supplied.

"And Jasper can accompany you, but when you feel better you must go back to class. I recommend you go outside as well, to get some fresh air. The fire drill must have ended by now and everyone is back in class, so it will be fairly quiet around the halls." She spoke as she was writing the note and handed it to Bella, who folded it and slipped it into her pocket. Bella thanked the woman and we left.

**-BtH-**

We had walked for one minute and thirty-four seconds exactly, when Bella spoke. "What happened? I don't remember."

"You fainted as soon as you heard the fire drill," I explained, and watched her reaction closely. Her gaze dropped to the floor; she chanced a look at me through her long lashes. I felt her sadness, but also her determination to do something.

"Do you want to talk about it, darlin'?" I asked, knowing that she would feel better talking about it. I wouldn't force her into telling me, but I was worrying about her state. She's my mate, she may not know it or even accept it later, but I don't like seeing her unhappy.

"My Mum and Step-Dad died in a fire." Tears shone in her beautiful brown eyes, and one stubborn droplet slipped out, then before I knew it Bella threw herself into my arms and wept quietly. I held her close to me, rubbing her back for comfort.

I can completely understand why she got freaked out by the drill now. To get through that shows me how strong she is.

We sat on a bench nearby and I still held her close, never wanting to let her go. My crying mate in my arms and I don't know what to say - the situation is tragic. So I just held her, sending her comfort and love through my gift, that was all I could do, but I wanted to go back in time and save her parents. I would risk my life, even die, just for my Bella's happiness. Her sobs slowed until she calmed and stopped crying. Her now red, blotchy face and shining eyes, glistening with tears, met mine.

"Jasper I am sorry for crying on you, and-" I cut her off pressing my lips to hers. Okay, I had only known her for a day but it felt so right. With soft lips melting against mine, I felt complete - this is where I belong. Her arms clasped around my neck as she played with my hair. My arms wrapped themselves around her tiny waist. My whole body buzzed with electricity jolting through me, I never wanted it to stop, obviously before I had forgotten Bella needed to breathe.

Reluctantly I pulled away, but not too much so she thought I was rejecting her or something. Her eyes opened and she met my gaze. I felt lust, happiness and comfort from my lady. She lent back towards me ready for round two, and I certainly didn't mind. For the second time today our lips joined, this kiss wasn't as long or as passionate, however it said a lot - I felt her hope and longing.

She lent back away from the kiss just staring into my eyes and said, "Well I feel better now." Beaming at me, she then hopped off the bench with a sly wink. With that smile I couldn't help but flash back a rather radiant smile of my own.

She hitched an eyebrow. "Are you coming, or just going to sit there?" She asked this sarcastically, and I jumped up at her request with barely restrained speed.

"Pretty cocky question, huh? You just assume I'm **coming** with you," I answered, wanting to see her reaction and find out if she caught my double meaning. A burst of humor and a glint in her eye told me she understood.

"Maybe I am a cocky girl?" Bella said with a sexy attitude. I agreed with her, from what I have seen she is pretty cocky. However, she is definitely not a girl, not in my eyes, she is a woman - a lady, my lady.

"Well, maybe I like it," I flirted, and it felt so right.

She hummed in approval of my statement, and proceeded to walk in the direction she was facing. Of course, I followed like a love-sick puppy - because lets face it, with Bella I really am!

We started to walk towards the school field bordering the forest in a companionable silence, which is by no means awkward. Bella kept looking up and glancing at me; I sent her a lop-sided grin, and carried on walking. We approached the forest edge, and Bella seemed to have no intention of stopping, so we walked into the forest.

I sensed something was wrong, another presence in these woods. I was about to suggest we turn back and go into the building, but it was too late. I spotted a blur headed right for me and Bella. 

* * *

**AN/ So they kissed! Yeah I know he hardly knows her but he felt the mating pull, and I couldn't resist. Lets just say it was a spur of the moments thing okay? And who is in the woods, I can't wait the fuck-awesomeness of hot protectiveness of Jasper!**

**And... if anyone is looking for some good chick-lit holiday reads I recommend:**

**Falling For You by Jill Mansell; great book have just finished it, many plot twists and mysteries in that book.**

**Got Your Number by Sophie Kinsella; probably one of my favorite books, hilarious and romantic, already worn out my first copy.**


End file.
